Sweet Pieces
by Lovely Hatred
Summary: Des fragments de vie des personnages, qu'ils soient tristes, joyeux, mélancoliques, courageux, amoureux, en colère, affamés ou encore endormis...
1. Le pantalon de Percy

Petit OS écrit pour les Nuits du FOF (Forum francophone). Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Proie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

**Le Pantalon de Percy**

Ron courait dans le jardin du Terrier. Son pantalon, trop grand pour lui, car c'était un ancien de Percy, voulait tout le temps s'enfuir de ses fesses pour rejoindre ses genoux. Il était obligé de le tenir à deux mains s'il ne voulait pas tomber dans la terre et se faire gronder par Molly pour avoir sali ses vêtements. Mais ça l'embêtait de tenir son pantalon... Comment pouvait-il attraper sa proie sans se servir de ses mains ? Par Merlin, il n'allait quand même pas l'attraper avec ses dents ?

Soudain, il eut une idée. C'était l'été et bien que l'air restait un peu frais, il ne faisait pas si froid que ça. Il s'arrêta donc de courir et enleva son pantalon. Le petit vent qui soufflait lui rafraîchit les mollets. Il posa le pantalon de Percy sur une chaise à l'extérieur et repartit à la chasse.

Malgré sa course, il eut vite froid aux jambes. En fait, il ne faisait pas si bon que ça. Tant pis, il ferait avec, il ne voulait pas remettre ce pantalon ! En plus, comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il ait froid, il avait perdu de vue sa proie. Il soupira. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il se posait la question lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa mère l'appeler. Au ton de sa voix, il comprit vite qu'elle était fâchée.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Rentre immédiatement à la maison.

Malgré son jeune âge, il avait fêté ses sept ans cette année, Ron savait que c'était bien le pire moment pour rentrer à la maison. Il ne fallait jamais approcher Molly lorsqu'elle vous appelait par votre nom complet : règle d'or des jumeaux. Et celle-ci, il la respectait toujours. Ou du moins, il essayait.

-Ronald, si tu ne viens pas, c'est moi qui viens te chercher et ça va chauffer pour ton chaudron ! Prévint-elle.

Ron regarda désespérément autour de lui. Il lui fallait un endroit pour se cacher. Un endroit pour que sa mère ne le retrouve pas. Il rentrerait quand elle fera la cuisine. Elle était toujours plus calme quand elle faisait la cuisine.

Il y avait deux possibilités de cachette. La cabane où son père rangeait tous les trucs et bidules moldus qui servaient à faire on-ne-sait-quoi, ou un gros terrier de gnome à deux pas d'où il était. Il opta pour le trou en terre. Sa mère ne le cherchera pas là et, même s'il détestait l'avouer, tous les machins que son père gardait lui fichaient une peur bleue.

Il plongea donc dans le terrier de gnome et se tut. La terre était froide et il se frotta les jambes pour essayer de se réchauffer. Peu de temps après, il entendit les pas de sa mère approcher de la cabane.

-Ron, sors de là ! Si je t'attrape, tu seras puni. Je laisserais les jumeaux te faire tomber de ton balai quand vous jouerez.

Évidemment, Molly ne disait ça que pour lui faire peur, jamais elle ne laisserait les jumeaux faire une farce à l'un de leur frère sans les réprimander, mais Ron était encore naïf. Il se voyait déjà tomber de son balai et sa mère rire en le voyant faire. Mais il tint bon. Il ne se montrerait pas. Il resterait caché.

Il entendit bientôt les pas de sa mère s'éloigner à nouveau. Il soupira de soulagement. Elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il ne serait pas puni. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le rebord du trou et sentit sa main toucher quelque chose qui n'était pas de l'herbe. Il leva lentement sa main et regarda ce qu'il avait senti.

C'était un gnome qui le regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Sa proie ! Il l'avait retrouvé ! Ni une, ni deux, il sortit du terrier et couru après cette espèce de pomme de terre à pattes. Il l'entendait rire en s'enfuyant. Il ne lui échapperait pas !

Ron désespérait. A chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait du gnome, celui-ci changeait de direction ou accélérait. Il n'arrivait pas à l'attraper et commençait à être épuisé. Mais il voulait l'attraper ! Dans un élan, il se jeta sur lui. Il tomba sur le ventre ce qui lui coupa la respiration. Mais il l'avait eu. Enfin il avait capturé sa proie.

Tout joyeux, il se releva. Enfin il pourrait faire comme les grands. Lui aussi il pourrait dégnomer le jardin. Il avait vu son père le faire plein de fois. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Il tourna, tourna, tourna en tenant le gnome à bout de bras. Puis, il le lâcha. Le gnome vola jusqu'à la cabane de son père et passa par la fenêtre qu'il cassa. Ohoh... Mauvais signe.

Paniqué, il courut récupérer le pantalon de Percy toujours posé sur la chaise et l'enfila. Puis, d'un pas qui se voulait naturel, il rentra dans le salon. Sa mère avait commencé la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle demanda :

-Ou étais-tu Ronald ? Je t'ai appelé, tu n'as pas entendu ?

Il fit signe que non en priant Merlin pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte du mensonge. Après un soupir, elle reprit :

-La prochaine fois que tu enlèves ton pantalon mon chéri, essaye de ne pas te rouler dans la terre par la suite.

Ron se regarda rapidement. Il n'avait pas vu que son plongeon pour attraper le gnome avait rendu marron son tee-shirt blanc et avait parsemé d'herbes ses cheveux. Il commença à se secouer.

-Pas ici Ronald voyons ! Vas à la salle de bain et prends une douche ! Et donne-moi ce pantalon, il est bien trop grand pour toi. Je vais le retoucher.

* * *

Bon voilà, ça ne va pas chercher bien loin, j'espère que vous m'en excuserez parce que c'est tard, je suis fatiguée mais je me suis fait plaisir à l'écrire, et c'est ce qui compte.


	2. Il n'avait pas réfléchi

Petit OS écrit pour les Nuits du FOF (Forum francophone). Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Sacrifice" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

**Il n'avait pas réfléchi**

Il n'avait pas réfléchi. A aucun moment. Il avait vu ce qui allait se produire et il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait juste agi.

Il se rappelait les moments passés avec son frère. Que ce soit chez eux ou à Poudlard, il aimait se les remémorer. Oh, bien sûr, ils s'étaient souvent disputés plus jeunes, mais depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'ils étaient sorciers, ils étaient devenus complices. Ils n'étaient pas inséparables, loin de là, mais il se sentait depuis obligé de le protéger, lui, son petit frère.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il vit l'éclair vert se diriger tout droit vers lui, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il n'avait pas pesé le pour et le contre comme il le faisait habituellement. Il n'avait pas non plus dû prendre de grandes inspirations pour trouver du courage. Il n'avait même pas pensé à lancer un sort quelconque pour protéger lui ou son frère. Non, il n'avait pensé à rien.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le sortilège mortel s'avancer insidieusement vers son frère, ses jambes s'étaient mises en mouvement toutes seules. Elles l'avaient conduit vers lui, et de toutes ses forces, il l'avait poussé de la trajectoire du sort. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il avait réussi à lui éviter la mort mais la sienne était arrivée plus tôt que prévu.

Il s'effondra dans un bruit sourd, qui pourtant passa inaperçu dans la tumulte de la bataille. Ça avait été rapide. Bien plus rapide que le déclenchement du flash d'un appareil photo. Ça avait été sans douleur aussi. C'était comme plonger dans une mer de coussins. En fait, Colin ne se rendit même pas compte que sa vie s'arrêta à cet instant. Il disparut simplement.

Mais s'il s'en était rendu compte, il aurait été heureux. Heureux, car il serait mort comme un Gryffondor. Heureux, car il n'aurait pas eu l'impression de mourir en vain. Heureux, car il venait de sauver son frère.

Il aurait pu être triste de laisser la vie derrière lui et, d'un côté, cela aurait été le cas. Il aurait su qu'il rendrait beaucoup de personnes tristes, notamment sa famille. Mais il se serait réconforté en se disant qu'ils avaient des souvenirs de lui. Toutes les photos qu'il avait prises aurait permis de se rappeler. Se rappeler Colin Crivey, le plus grand fan de Celui-qui-a-survécu, courageux Gryffondor et frère aimant.

Il se serait ensuite inquiété pour Dennis, son petit frère qu'il adorait. Qui le protégerait quand il ne serait plus là ? Il n'aurait pas vraiment su. Peut-être serait-il alors assez grand pour prendre soin de lui, seul. Ou peut-être aurait-il énormément souffert de la perte de son frère. Il ne l'aurait pas voulu. Mourir pour sa famille, ce n'était pas un sacrifice. Mourir pour sa famille, c'était un acte d'amour. C'était un acte de courage, irréfléchi et spontané. Ce n'était pas une fatalité. C'était la vie... ou plutôt sa fin.

Voilà à quoi aurait pensé Colin s'il avait compris qu'il mourrait, ce 2 mai 1998. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait juste agi.

* * *

Bon voilà c'est très court, mais j'ai profité de ce thème des Nuits du FOF pour essayer de "rendre hommage" à un personnage qui est souvent oublié parmi les morts de la Bataille Finale. Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
